


Just One Caress

by puppyfeetboy



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Little, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy - Freeform, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfeetboy/pseuds/puppyfeetboy
Summary: Martin is a little anxious after the show. Fletch and Dave comfort him.
Relationships: Andrew "Fletch" Fletcher/Dave Gahan/Martin Gore, Andrew "Fletch" Fletcher/Martin Gore, Dave Gahan/Martin Gore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Just One Caress

Martin was fucking exhausted. He felt his heart rate picking up as the adrenaline of the stage wore off and the crew came to collect their instruments and mics. 

“You coming to VIP tonight?” Dave asked him curiously. 

“Um, no… No thanks.” He always skipped the meet and greets because they made him uneasy.

Instead of meeting one hundred new people that would scream for him, he’d prefer a few things and one of those was a bullet to the head. He b-lined for their tour bus to wipe the makeup off his sweating face, but he didn’t make it very far before a fan spotted him and squealed with delight, begging him for his autograph. The loud noise made Martin dissociate for a moment. The thought of having to do something like this at VIP and speak to all his fans in every single city on tour was simply blood-curdling. Dave was insane for being able to say hello to everyone and keep up his good attitude. Martin put his head down and pretended he needed to be somewhere very important immediately. 

“Sorry… not right now…” He denied her quietly and the girl’s face fell. She watched him leave the venue out the back door and he disappeared into the darkness. 

The cold air hit him and he shivered. Being hopped up on excitement and nerves always made him forget what fucking season it was. Oh, and the constantly being in a new place would probably do it too. He grabbed his lighter and reached into his other pocket for a cigarette but it was empty. Fucking terrific. He cursed to himself and walked quickly out to the bus. He headed towards the washroom and cleaned the mascara off his eyes, then he went for the back bedroom and grabbed one of Andy’s jackets off the sofa on the way there. His scent was still woven in the fibers and Martin held it to his face and breathed in. What a comfort it was knowing that his best friend in the whole world was always with him in these bad times.

After closing the bedroom door and laying down on the bed, Martin let himself go, tears spilling over onto his cheeks. The loneliness he often felt was a product of his anxiety. He knew he had friends but he didn’t know how to ask for help, so he suffered alone. Sometimes it felt like nobody wanted to help him and he’d take it out angrily on the others, but he never meant it. He just didn’t know how to deal with his feelings in any positive way. He was violently dragged from his thoughts when he heard the door to the bus open and his head shot up, waiting to figure out which of the boys had just joined him. 

“Mart? You in here?” The soothing voice of Fletch reached out to him in the darkness. Martin perked up. 

“Yeah…” The door creaked open and Fletch walked in, shutting it behind him. 

“You missed it, someone got arrested out there. It was mad.” He shook his head and chuckled, sitting on the bed. Martin scooted closer and rested his head on the red head’s shoulder. Fletch’s arm wrapped around him protectively. 

“You okay, Mart? You been crying?” Fletch ran his gentle fingers through the blonde curls on Martin’s head and used his other hand to wipe away some of the salty tears on his pink cheeks.

“S’just a lot. To be up there, you know? S’too much sometimes.” Speaking about it took almost as much energy as living through it. He didn’t feel fit to be in such a position of influence. And to think just a few years ago he’d do anything for this attention. He should be happy now. This was everything he’d ever dreamed of. But it never went like that, did it? He thought. He just wanted to shut off his brain and be small. Being ‘Martin Gore, accomplished lyricist and producer’ was so overwhelming. Fletch nodded in agreement. 

“You’re really brave being up there, singing and all. I’m proud of you, angel.” The words made Martin smile sadly.

“Let me take care of you, okay baby?” The softness in his voice wrapped itself around Martin. He crawled into Andy’s lap and closed his aching eyes, resting his head against his large chest. Fletch admired Martin’s sweet, sleepy face and kissed his forehead. Martin hummed back quietly. 

Being in Fletch’s arms reminded him of home. Like when they were kids. He’d get bullied at school but he always had Fletch to protect him. He felt safe here. He finally relaxed and turned off his big boy thoughts, only thinking about how much he wanted a bottle or a stuffie to embrace the feeling more.

“Daddy…” Martin’s voice was faint in the air. Andy blushed in the darkness and hugged him tighter. 

“I’m here, darling.” He placed his finger under Martin’s smooth chin and lifted his head up for a kiss. Martin giggled a little and went back in for another. They smiled against each other’s lips until they both needed some air. 

They were interrupted by the bedroom door opening and Dave stood in the doorway, surprised they were both in there. 

“So this is what you two do behind the scenes, huh?” He grinned and then noticed Martin’s eyes were red and frowned.

“You okay, darling?” He knelt onto the bed and kissed Martin’s forehead. Fletch’s arms were still around him comfortingly. Martin just nodded, too little to explain himself again.   
“Just a little nervous, is all.” Fletch spoke up for him. 

“Mind if I joined you then?” Dave stripped out of his leather jacket and too-tight pants.

“You okay with that, Mart?” Fletch looked down at the blonde who just nodded and clung to his shirt. 

Dave smiled and got in the bed with them, fitting himself in on the other side of Martin’s small frame. He had always wanted to be apart of whatever it was Andy and Martin had. He could feel their connection just by being near them. It was amazing. Martin looked up at Dave with those pretty hazel eyes and took his hand. Dave nearly cried. 

“You’re the most talented person I think I’ve ever seen perform.” He whispered to Martin. Martin leaned his head against Dave’s shoulder and closed his eyes again. 

Sometimes nights like this made it all worth it.


End file.
